Many people enjoy reading, listening to music, or watching movies before sleeping. However, while reading, listening to music, or watching movies, they often fall asleep without turning off electrical appliances such an electric light, a TV, and the like.
When they fall asleep without turning off the electrical appliances, since their bodies are in a tense state due to electromagnetic waves, heat, light, or the like generated in the electrical appliance, they cannot sleep well enough, and electricity charges are increased due to long use of electrical appliances.
In order to solve these problems, a method for controlling the electrical appliances through a remote control unit has been developed. Generally, the remote control unit transmits a control command to an electrical appliance through infrared communication, and the electrical appliance performs an operation corresponding to the control command. However, the control method of using the remote control unit needs to operate buttons of the remote control unit, and when the user sleeps without operating the remote control, the electrical appliance can be controlled.
In addition, a method of controlling power supply of an electrical appliance by determining whether a user is sleeping based on motion information of a user received to a user terminal from a smart band that can be mounted on a user's body, has been proposed. However, for the control method of using the smart band, the user must wear the smart band, and when the user does not move for a predetermined period of time in a state in which the user is not sleeping, since it is determined that the user is in the sleep state, the electrical appliance may be powered off.